Unwrapping
by MHZutaraFanGirl
Summary: Zuko wishes to unwrap his Christmas gift early, but his wife isn't being easy about it...R&R


**A modern Christmas story I made about Zuzu and Kat! :D It just occured to me out of the blue, like Iroh attacking a bag of cheetos.**

**Iroh: I resent that. (shoves a handful of cheetos into his mouth)**

**Anyway, I hope you like, guys! :)**

Unwrapping

It had taken long enough, but Zuko finally managed to put the children to sleep. It took many Christmas stories-such as _A Christmas Carol, Night Before Christmas, _and whatnot-and the Charlie Brown Christmas special, and they zonked out. He pulled the blanket over the sleeping Luna and slowly creapt out of her room as quietly as a mouse, afraid to awaken her again. He shut the door and went across the hallway to check on the twins; both were fast asleep.

He sighed with relief, and walked back downstairs, hearing a rustling sound from the living room.

Paying no mind it may have been a burgler, already knowing who it was. He saw his wife standing by the large Christmas tree with a red velvet bag bulging with gifts. He watched as she gently placed the presents under the tree, positioning them in a style he recalled from a home decorator magazine. His eyes traveled to her. She wore a long white robe over her sky blue silk dress that came to her knees, and her hair flowed down her back like a waterfall of chocolate.

He studied the way the robe took on her slender form and his cheeks turned a bright shade of red, almost the same color as his t-shirt. A sly grin spread across his face when he realized she had not yet noticed his presence, and he decided to make himself known. He tip-toed over to his unsuspecting wife, hands raised. He held his breath to ensure he would continue to go invisible.

Without turning her head, or even stopping what she was doing, Katara said, "It's very rude to sneak up on people."

Zuko exhaled and dropped his hands to his side, a very annoyed look in his ones mischievous eyes. He hated the her whole "eyes in the back of the head" thing; it ruined his stealthy fun most of the time. He tried to look very irritated, but was unable to see as how the remaining fire in the fireplace glowed off of her face, highlighting her sapphire blue eyes. She was incredibly attractive, and she seemed to notice with her taunting movements. In the light, he could see gentle snowflake patterns on her robe, and she looked like a snow goddess. He stepped toward her and placed a hand on her back, running his finger up and down her spine.

"I think I see a Christmas present with my name on it," he whispered huskily in her ear.

Katara's cheeks tinted pink and placed three more gifts under the tree before responding. "Oh, really?"

He nodded. "It's wrapped up in snowflake wrapping paper..." He brushed his lips in her hair. He growled when she moved away from him toward the fireplace, reaching toward the glass coffee table where she had placed the stockings and filled them. She put some small toys, CD's, and candy in them, ignoring her husband's intense, fiery gaze. He knelt next to her and twirled locks of her dark hair, brushing the tips of her fingers against the back of her neck.

Katara stood up, hanging up Luna's stocking that had a crescent moon on it.

He frowned, growing incredibly impatient now. He got up and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, whisping seductivly in her ear, knowing she could not resist his voice. "I would very much like to...unwrap my gift."

"It's not even Christmas morning," she said, her voice tinted with annoyance at his persistance.

"Some people open their gifts early."

Katara turned herself around so that she was facing him, and he felt a twinge of hope. Was she giving in? He leaned into kiss her but she her hand between them, her brow furrowed together. "Need I remind you that we have to be awake at exactly seven so we can prepare ourselves for the attack." She gestured toward the tree. "It's nearly midnight, and knowing us, we'll lose three hours of sleep."

He shrugged casually. "True. But I would rather be a sleep-deprived zombie tomorrow than a impatient child today."

She snorted, pulling out of his grasp. "That's your line? Not very romantic."

He shrugged again. "Maybe that wasn't my crowning moment. But I could make up for that..."

A look went across her face, almost considering. He crossed his fingers behind his back. "No," she said finally. "You can wait until tomorrow night."

Zuko frowned. He had not expected this type of stuborness from his wife. He went straight to plan B: He took off his shirt, revealing his rippling marble muscles that's sexiness was heightened in the fire. He had the satisfaction of watching her eyes practically bulge out of their sockets, but she quickly regained her compusre and tried to keep a straight face, and her eyes away from his chest.

"Still no."

Zuko smirked. "I'll make you a deal-"

"No deals."

"Why not?"

"You never play fair."

He smiled innocently. "I'll let you open your Christmas present early if you let me open mine."

Her lips twitched as she fought back a smile. "Well...I suppose that's fair...but what about the kids?"

"What about them?" he asked, already moving in on her, backing her into the couch.

"What if they...hear?"

"They're zonked out, I can assure you." He brought his lips to her neck.

Luna opened her eyes to a rustling sound coming from downstairs. She yawned and rubbed her hands over her pretty eyes that were shaped like her father's but colored like her mother's. She blinked twice, and gasped when she saw the time. Midnight. And there were sounds from downstairs, meaning he was here! Practically giggling with anticipation, she threw herself out of bed and creapt out of her room, not wanting to wake her siblings or startle Santa Claus.

She kept a hand over her mouth and tried to avoid the creaking stairs. She heard a male moan, and she beamed. Did he like the cookies she had left out for him? She slowly peeked into the dimly glowing living room and saw something moving under a Christmas quilt Aunt Ursa had made them on the couch. She smiled broadly when she saw gifts under the tree, and she stocking on the mantal, though surprised her siblings' weren't up. Maybe he was napping...

"SANTA!" she cried happily

Zuko's heart nearly stopped and he jolted his head up to see his five year old daughter standing there, eyes wide with happiness. Oh, boy...He shifted so the blanket was on his wife. He blushed.

"Luna?"

"SANTA HAS BEEN HERE!" she cried happily.

"Umm..."

"Did you see him?" she asked eagerly. "Can I open one, Daddy?"

Zuko frowned, knowing his daughter would linger if he wasn't quick. "No, I didn't see him. And no, you can't open one. Now get lost."

Luna frowned at him and pouted as she stormed out.

Zuko sighed with relief and turned his attention back onto his wife. "Now where were w-"

Her hand slapped his shoulder. "'Get lost'?" she hissed. "Why would you say that to your child?"

he knew he was treading in dangerous waters now, and he was fully intent on avoiding the riptide. "I just wanted-"

"To 'unwrap your early Christmas gift'?" she asked, using air quotes. "Well, you can forget about THAT. You'll just have to wait until next Christmas." She stood up, fixing her silk nightgown and pulling her robe back on before storming out.

Zuko glared, slapping his forehead. Maybe he deserved that...sighing, he hung up the remaining stockings and followed his wife into the dark bedroom, hearing her annoyed huffs as he crawled into bed.

He knew he had no shot tomorrow night, but there was always New Years Eve...

** I hope you liked...yes, it was short. But I kind of felt like making it. R&R**


End file.
